


Can't Hide Love

by AllAboutAlice



Category: qkq
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 09:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllAboutAlice/pseuds/AllAboutAlice
Summary: ABO吃货柯 怀崽柯超短篇 忙里偷闲写的





	Can't Hide Love

【01】

 

柯柯怀崽了。

 

崽的另一位爹是他的初中同学，邬童。

 

初中的时候俩人在一起打棒球，整天形影不离卿卿我我（？），后来柯柯妈觉得打棒球影响学习，极力阻止不说，还非要柯柯出国读书。

 

柯柯急得掉下三万公升的眼泪。

 

但是胳膊拗不过大腿，柯柯翘了一场重要的棒球比赛，还不声不响转了学，和邬童就此绝了交各奔东西了。

 

算算已经十来年没说过话没见过面了。

 

 

结果今年举行同学聚会，俩人时隔这么久第一次见面，当晚就滚到了床上。

 

 

第二天柯柯一睁眼就看见邬童裸着上半身坐在床头背对着他抽烟，后背指痕交错仿佛中加的平面图，肩膀上还有一个深深的牙印。

 

 

柯柯摸了自己的兔牙，嗯，好像是自己咬的。

 

再一摸自己隐隐作痛的脖子，完蛋，也被咬了好大一口。

 

被标记了。

 

 

柯柯瘪瘪嘴，怎么酒后乱/性就乱/性，还要标记人，做消除手术的钱够他吃好几顿牛排了。

 

邬童就在此刻转过头来了。

 

俩人大眼瞪小眼9分钟零21秒，柯柯瞪到眼睛都酸了，终于忍不住：“我不用你负责。”

 

邬童说ok太好了不用就不用呗。

 

于是柯柯被掀翻过去又被按住干了一炮。

 

 

【02】

 

柯柯爽到依然在邬童身上乱抓，邬童被抓得实在有点疼，从地板上乱摊着的衣物里摸索半天，拽出一根皮带，把柯柯的手腕绑在了床头上。

 

直到下午柯柯才红着脸红着眼红着俩手腕从床上下来。

 

邬童说我送你吧。

 

柯柯说不用了你滚吧。

 

本来以为就此了结。

 

 

俩月后的一天柯柯和阿易出去吃火锅，夹完最后一个鱼丸咽到嗓子里，就跑到洗手间哇的一下吐了。

 

 

阿易眼皮一抬：你怀了吧？

 

柯柯：你胡说！

 

阿易说你去医院检查啊，没怀的话我再请你一顿火锅。

 

 

火锅是真的好吃。

 

柯柯撂下筷子就直奔医院了。

 

 

【03】

 

医生道喜后说以后不要做剧烈运动，不要吃生冷辛辣的东西晓得伐？

 

柯柯扒着窗户框就想往下跳。

 

门被从外面撞开，邬童大惊失色地跑进来一把把柯柯搂了回来。

 

“你……你怎么在？”

 

“路过。”邬童心想难道我要和你说我跟踪了你两个月吗？

 

 

离开医院的时候，柯柯望着车窗外闪过的火锅店，眼眶红了。

 

邬童说你怎么想的？咱俩谈谈。

 

柯柯说不用你负责。

 

邬童气的想把方向盘握碎，“你什么意思，是要打掉了是吧？”

 

“emmm………”柯柯支支吾吾说不出来，“我再想想，你先别和别人说。”

 

邬童嗤笑一声，“我有什么可和别人说的。”

 

 

结果第二天邬童爸就知道了，邬童爸说结婚吧，Alpha最重要的就是要有担当，有责任感。

 

 

邬童说呵呵我才不娶那个唧唧歪歪的omega，转头就联系了雅洲排名第一的婚庆公司。

 

 

“你爸怎么会知道！”柯柯急得团团转。

 

“我怎么知道他怎么知道的。”

 

“你和他说的吧！”

 

“我有个紧急会议要开，先挂了。”

 

 

邬童爸知道了，就等于柯柯妈要知道了。

 

柯柯被妈痛骂三小时，最后结束语是：“儿啊，邬童条件还真不错，你俩可以试着相处相处。”

 

柯柯把自己锁在房间，决定绝食抗议。

 

 

晚上的时候柯柯妈终于忍不住了，到底是亲生儿子，饿了快一天了，更何况肚子里有个小的，上楼想去敲门。

 

刚到门口就听到里面柯柯在说话。

 

“嗯嗯，是，要黑胡椒的，还有那个培根卷，再要一份肉酱意面……对了，千万不要走大门啊！我用绳拴了个篮子刚刚从二楼放下去了！也不要按门铃知道吧！”

 

 

柯柯妈扭头就走。

 

 

【04】

 

办婚礼的时候柯柯肚子已经有了弧度，邬童给定的西装有些修身，一下就显出来了。

 

“邬童你故意的吧。”

 

“也不知道肚子是因为孩子还是因为你自己吃的。”

 

柯柯停下了嗑瓜子的手。

 

“行了行了，磕吧，要减肥也不能选怀崽的时候。”

 

“那我要奶油瓜子，这种瓜子没味道。”

 

“…………………”

 

 

新婚之夜邬童翻来覆去睡不着，好歹也是终身大事，且事情发展还这么突然，怎么想都有种不真实感。

 

邬童正感慨，就听到身后传来唔嘛唔嘛的声音。

 

转头一看，柯柯正在捡喜床上撒的枣和桂圆吃。

 

“好吃，给你一个。”

 

柯柯摊开白嫩的掌心，递过来一个红艳艳的大枣。

 

邬童低头盯着那手看了半天，突然扑过来一顿乱亲。

 

“你干嘛…………？邬童………唔唔唔…”

 

邬童喘着粗气说了四个字：“新婚之夜。”

 

“我现在……我现在不能………”

 

“那……亲一下总可以吧。”

 

 

哪里是一下，简直七七四十九下，第二天柯柯肿着嘴去敬了茶。

 

 

【05】

 

柯柯开始看早教读物。

 

“好弱智。”翻了两页就不想看了，于是柯柯又去听早教音频，听了没五分钟就在躺椅上坠入梦乡呼呼大睡。

 

邬童回到家叫了两声没人应，找了半天才在阳台发现他。

 

“醒醒。”邬童用一根手指戳戳柯柯。

 

柯柯有起床气，睁开眼后就黑着脸瞪他。

 

邬童翘翘嘴角，把手里提着的袋子给他，“楼底下新开了家蛋糕店。”

 

柯柯哇的一声惊呼，把头埋进袋子瞅了瞅，嗯，好香，都是自己爱吃的。

 

于是叭的一声嘴唇印在邬童右脸颊上：“奖励！”

 

邬童脸爆红：“呕呕呕，谁要这种奖励。”然后步履不稳地出了房间。

 

 

柯柯不管他，掏出一盒蓝莓蛋挞就开始吃，吃到一半邬童又跑进来了。

 

他低头在柯柯右脸颊上也叭的印了一下，站在那憋了半天憋出一句：

 

 

小肥猪，多吃点。

 

 

【06】

 

于是俩人打架了。

 

柯柯说去你的你才是肥猪吧？

 

邬童说你确实有点胖了吧？

 

 

OK那撕逼好了，晚上柯柯就搬到别的房间睡，怀里搂着一大床沉甸甸的棉被，邬童追在他屁股后面：“你干嘛？你停下！你心里有没有逼数怀着崽还要搬东搬西？”

 

柯柯不停，邬童快走了几步直接把人和被一起抱起来了，一边在心里暗骂卧槽好沉一边回头往卧室走。

 

“邬童你放我下来。你抱不动的，被都好重。”

 

“不用。”

 

 

话音刚落邬童腰就咔嚓扭了，后来扶着腰别别扭扭地去上班，还被张保庆取笑没想到嫂子怀孕了还这么猛。

 

 

【07】

 

柯柯怀崽在家也不闲着，练画写字看书，诗意人生，后来还迷上了做菜，以前二十多年从来都是爱吃不爱做，怀崽以后实在无聊，开始对厨房有了兴趣。

 

邬童整天在公司心神不宁，怕柯柯被油溅了被水烫了被刀切了，不到五点半就往家跑。

 

“咱俩谈谈。”邬童心惊胆战地看着他往热锅里放菜，滋啦一声油就开始往外嘣。

 

“谈什么？”

 

“能不能远离厨房？”

 

柯柯白了他一眼。

 

 

最后那天晚上，饭桌上出现了酱香茄子、干煸芸豆、辣子鸡还有海蛎豆腐汤，五颜六色满满一桌。

 

虽然芸豆有些糊了，汤也有点咸，但确实……很好吃，原本本着“以身试毒”想法的邬童结果被惊艳到了。

 

邬童一边咀嚼一边想，怎么会忘了呢，柯柯一直都是很厉害的。

 

 

“做饭真的好累。”柯柯叹口气，“以后还是只吃不做好了。对了你一会把锅和碗刷干净，还有家里有俩雕花的盘子我给打碎了，你进去的时候看着点。”

 

“…………”

 

 

【08】

 

柯柯吃饭的时候像仓鼠，腮帮子被食物撑得鼓出来一块，随着咀嚼一动一动的，邬童盯着那脸蛋看，心里想他生的真是肉嫩皮薄。

 

于是忍不住用手戳了戳。

 

 

柯柯胳膊肘一扬把他挥开：干嘛啊？

 

 

邬童又捏了捏。

 

“有病吧。”柯柯眼睛瞪得圆圆的，好不可爱。

 

 

麻痹，裤裆突然好紧。

 

 

邬童说你吃完了吗？赶紧吃。

 

柯柯好像故意和他对着干，喝个汤都要一点点抿，一口汤喝半分钟。

 

邬童直接把他抱起来了。

 

 

柯柯举着小汤勺在他怀里挣扎，“你干嘛你干嘛，我自己做的饭多吃几口怎么了。”

 

 

邬童说我也想多吃几口。

 

 

【09】

 

小说里都是怎么写的？总裁要大手一挥，把餐布和碗碟都挥到地下，然后把小白兔扔到桌子上酱酱酿酿。

 

邬童心想反正最贵的盘子已经被柯柯打碎了，那再碎几个也无所谓了。

 

结果邬童胳膊刚一扬，就被柯柯抱住了。

 

“你干嘛！”

 

“………”

 

“我辛辛苦苦做了好几个小时的菜！”

 

“…………这不是都被你吃的差不多了吗？还能吃什么？辣子鸡里的辣椒片吗？”

 

“我我我我，我怀崽呢……”

 

“医生说过了三个月就可以。”邬童掐指一算。

 

 

“那……桌子好冰，我不要在这里。”

 

 

于是柯柯被按在浴缸的一池温水里酱酱酿酿到半夜。

 

【10】

 

柯柯真的肉嫩皮薄，被热气一熏全身泛粉，加上怀崽后被养的很好，莹白透亮，像只等待被咬一口的灌汤包。

 

于是邬童大咬特咬，把尹柯整的全身没一块好地方，尤其脖颈上的腺体，被咬了不止两三次。

 

“轻点行不行啊………”柯柯可怜巴巴地问，“我肚子里现在可不光是鸡块和芸豆，还有你儿子。”

 

“………………”

 

邬童想好吧我确实该轻点，于是像拉锯一样慢慢磨，把柯柯磨到头皮都发麻，哭鼻子哭到打嗝。

 

 

“猪狗不如。”

 

第二天柯柯从床上艰难地爬起来，拿出笔和便利贴写了这四个字贴在邬童每天必经的穿衣镜上。

 

 

被邬童发现后，柯柯又被抓来按在镜子前酱酱酿酿了一次。

 

 

【11】

 

做菜这件事却没被柯柯放下，还淘宝了好几本书研究，每天邬童回家都能看见柯柯围着个印有小熊的围裙挺着肚肚在厨房笨手笨脚地做饭。

 

 

好可爱。

 

邬童忍不住偷拍了张照片发到朋友圈，配字“老婆给我做饭”，并屏蔽了柯柯。

 

 

没过几分钟底下就多了十几条评论：

 

“嫂子真贤惠，羡慕。”

 

“邬总好幸福啊！”

 

“啊啊啊啊啊啊被塞了一嘴狗粮。”

 

“穿着小熊围裙挺可爱的。”

 

 

嗯？CNM你谁啊，我老婆只有我能夸可爱。

 

邬童越看越气，又把动态删了。

 

 

哼！

 

 

【12】

 

柯柯开始学织小毛衣了。

 

一开始只是排解无聊时的消遣，后来小毛衣越织越长，变成一条厚厚的围巾。

 

 

柯柯亲手把它围到邬童脖子上，邬童抬起手摸了摸这个粉蓝交叠针脚粗糙的围巾，嘴角忍不住上翘。

 

 

“你喜欢吗？”柯柯眨巴着眼睛小心翼翼看着他，“毛衣好难，改围巾了。”

 

 

“喜欢。”邬童又重复了一遍，“喜欢的。”

 

 

柯柯也笑了，圆圆的苹果脸染上红晕。

 

他是真的胖了点，邬童盯着柯柯这样想到。

 

 

柯柯中学时期就有点婴儿肥，但胳膊腿腰都很纤细，唯一那点肉都长在小屁股上了，一穿紧身裤邬童的眼神就移不开，当然同样移不开的还有其他Alpha和Beta。

 

那时候邬童就想，成年以后就要标记这个招A引B的Omega。

 

后来………后来这个Omega就像只蝴蝶一样，突然从自己的世界翩翩飞走了。

 

 

两人在同学聚会上遇到时，柯柯真的变了好多，消瘦到两颊都陷下去，眼睛里灰蒙蒙一片也看不清是开心还是难过。

 

然后两人在酒精的作用下在床上滚到天都微微亮，第二天一睁眼四目相对无言，柯柯捂着被猛烈标记咬到青紫的脖颈望过来时，邬童的心像放在油锅里煎，为什么一见面就在伤害他呢？当时邬童就想，世间有几万种相遇的方式，偏偏自己选了最烂的一种。

 

 

而现在，邬童低头在那颗圆润的苹果脸上亲了一口。

 

 

和我重逢，也不算太坏吧。

 

-END-


End file.
